Jodoh dan Takdir
by astia aoi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?/Drarry/ Gender Switch, Harry female/ maaf summary jelek,Oh iya saya author baru di fandom ini… salam kenal….
1. Hajimeru Prolog

**Desclaimer:** J.K Rowling

**Pair:** DracoXHarry

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, Gender Switch, Harry female, Voldemort dan Nagini mati.

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** Astia Aoi

**Title:** Jodoh dan Takdir!

**Summary: **Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?/Drarry/ Gender Switch, Harry female/ maaf summary jelek.

Oh iya saya author baru di fandom ini…^^ salam kenal….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hajimeru (Prolog)

Angin berhembus membawa beberapa helai daun yang telah jatuh dari tempatnya, burung berkicau kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Satu tahun berlalu semenjak Voldemort mati di tangan pasangan Lily dan James Potter, meninggalkan putra semata wayang mereka yang kini telah menjadi anak angkat sah dari seorang potion master sekaligus sahabat Lily, Severus Snape.

Spiner's End

"Daddy!" panggil seorang bocah berumur 1, 5 tahun.

"Hn, ada apa Harry?"

"Hihihi…. Daddy…. "bocah yang dipanggil Harry itu segera berlari tertatih menuju ayahnya, Severus Snape.

"Hei, jangan berlari!" Severus segera mendekati dan menggendong Harry disambut tawa khas bayi berumur 1,5 tahun.

Harry memeluk leher Severus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Severus, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus pelan dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Kau lapar Harry?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia segera menatap ayahnya dan mencubit kedua pipi ayahnya menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya, disusul tawa bahagia Harry.

"Kau itu, sifat jahil James ternyata menurun padamu heh," ucap Severus sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Harry disebelah kamarnya.

"Daddy…. Main," ucap Harry.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam. Waktunya untuk anak kecil tidur, jika tidak kau akan diculik oleh makhluk jahat," tolak Severus. Dengan tangannya yang bebas dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Setelah mereka masuk, Severus membaringkan anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata Hijau seperti ibunya dan rambut hitam seperti ayahnya di kasur berwarna putih bersih.

"Tidurlah, Harry," ucap Severus sambil merapalkan mantra penghangat di dalam kamar itu.

Severus menemani Harry sampai anak itu tertidur pulas, setelah yakin Harry tertidur Severus keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Severus masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar Harry, dia duduk di sofa hitam dekat jendela. Dia memandang kosong pemandangan luar jendela, dia mengenang masa ketika Lily sahabat-wanita yang selalu dicintainya-meminta ia untuk menjaga dan membesarkan anak laki-lakinya-Harry-juga mengadopsinya. Meskipun ada Sirius yang notabennya adalah ayah baptis anaknya itu.

***FlashBack**

Satu hari sebelum Voldemort menyerang kediaman Potter….

"Sev, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan yang sangat penting dan aku ingin kamu menerimanya." Pinta Lily.

"Itu juga permintaanku padamu." Tambah James.

Severus mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sahabatnya juga temannya, "apa itu? Aku akan berusaha melakukannya."

"Kami ingin kamu mengangkat Harry menjadi anakmu yang sah, menjaganya, dan merawatnya sampai dia dewasa," ucap Lily.

"Kemungkinan besar kami tidak akan selamat, karena itulah kami ingin kau menjaga dan membesarkan anak kami sebagai anakmu bukan wali," tambah James.

"Tapi, bukankah masih ada Sirius sebagai ayah baptisnya?" tanya Severus.

"Apa kamu lupa, dia menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan, Severus," jawab James lirih.

"Maaf, aku melupakan hal itu…. Baiklah aku setuju, aku akan menjaga dan membesarkannya."

***FlashBack Off**

Kini sudah satu tahun Harry bersamanya. Severus menghela napas pelan, dia sangat menyayangi Harry. Bahkan karena Harry lah dia berani mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru ramuan di Hogwarts selama satu tahun ini, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Harry sedikitpun, dan untunglah Dumbledore mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit termenung, Severus beranjak dari sofa tersebut menuju kasurnya, dan tertidur.

-o0o-

-o0o-

Ke esokannya Severus sudah melakukan rutinitas hariannya, di dalam lab membuat ramuan-ramuan untuk hospital wing. Pada saat itu ada dua suara yang tidak asing dari arah perapian, Severus segera membereskan barang-barang yang dari tadi ia pakai dan segera menuju ruang tengah. Disana dia melihat pria berambut pirang panjang dan wanita yang cantik dengan seorang anak laki-laki digendongannya. Mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy.

"Selamat pagi Sev, maaf kami mengganggu pagimu," Sapa Lucius Malfoy teman Severus.

"Well, sudah terlanjur. Mana mungkin aku mengusir kalian eh," Jawab Severus.

"Hahaha…. Tidak berubah meski kita baru bertemu sekarang setelah satu tahun lamanya. Ah iya ini Draco, putra kami sekaligus putra baptismu Sev," ucap Narcissa Malfoy istri Lucius Malfoy mengenalkan anak mereka yang wajah dan rambutnya persis ayahnya.

"Hmm…. Dia seumuran dengan Harry kan?" tanya Severus.

"Ah iya, hanya berbeda bulannya saja. Oh iya Harry mana Sev?" tanya Narcissa balik.

Pada saat yang sama terdengar suara tangisan dari kamar Harry, Severus langsung berjalan menyusuri tangga ke lantai dua-tepatnya kamar Harry-begitu sampai dia langsung menggendong anaknya itu.

"Shh…. Tenanglah, Daddy ada disini Harry."

"Uuungg…. Hiks…. Takuutt…. Hally takut Daddy…." Harry sedikit terisak lalu dia memeluk leher Severus-kebiasaannya-.

"Hn…. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Dibawah ada teman daddy dan juga anaknya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi."

"Uungg…. Meleka olang baik atau olang jaat daddy?" tanya Harry masih tetap memeluk leher Severus.

"Tenang saja mereka orang baik," jawab Severus sambil menggendong Harry dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah.

"Wah, Harry dia baru bangun. Sev, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Narcissa mendekati Severus, sedangkan Draco kini sedang duduk diam di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Harry, perkenalkan dia Aunt 'Cissi, teman daddy."

"Hai, Harry. Sini aunt gendong."

Harry memandang wajah Narcissa dengan mata hijaunya lalu memandang Severus meminta persetujuan. Setelah Severus mengangguk dia berpindah ke pangkuan Narcissa yang kini duduk disamping Draco.

"Harry, yang di sebelah aunt namanya Draco. Sayang kenalkan dirimu," pinta Narcissa.

Draco mendekati Harry,"hai, namaku Dyaco Malfoy."

"Calam kenal, namaku Hally Pottel Cnape."

Draco merasa gemas melihat wajah imut nan manis Harry, dia mendekati Harry. Setelah di dekat Harry secara tiba-tiba dia menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Perbuatan Draco membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dan mematung, sedangkan Harry sendiri tersenyum dengan warna merah di kedua pipi tembemnya Draco hanya menatap wajah Harry dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Huwaaaa…. Draco, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Narcissa orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Menciumnya…. Abisnya Dyaco gemes ama Hally Mummy," jawab Draco polosnya.

"Ehem…. Lalu dari mana kamu belajar itu _Son_?" tanya Lucius yang kini kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku belajal dali daddy dan mummy. Aku seling melihat kalian," jawab Draco-lagi-lagi-dengan polosnya.

Kedua Malfoy senior itu terdiam entah apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Huft.. Karena itu, jangan melakukan hal seperti 'itu' di depan anak-anak Narcissa, Lucius. Draco, lain kali jangan melakukan seperti itu sebelum umurmu dewasa mengerti?" kata Severus yang kini kembali menggendong Harry seakan takut anaknya itu akan dimakan oleh Draco.

-o0o-

-o0o-

**SKIP TIME**

5 tahun berlalu setelah itu kini Harry berusia 5 tahun dan menjadi anak yang ceria dan sangat aktif. Di ruang tengah Spiner end…

"Daddy kapan aku bisa masuk Hogwats?" tanya Harry yang sedang bermain di karpet depan perapian.

"Nanti setelah umurmu 11 tahun," jawab Severus

"Masih lama Daddy…. Daddy kapan kembali kesana?"

"Awal September Daddy akan kembali mengajar di Hogwarts, selama Daddy di sana kamu tinggal di Manor bersama Narcissa dan Draco."

Harry menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang berseri,"Benalkah daddy? Asiikk…. Belalti aku ada teman belmain,"ucap Harry yang masih cadel.

"Hn, sekarang jadi ke Diagon Alley's?"

"Hmmm…. Ke Honeydukes juga daddy."

"Baiklah, cepat pakai jaketmu," perintah Severus, Harry segera berlari ke kamar setelah itu kembali mendekat ke Severus dengan dirinya yang sudah memakai jaket dan syal.

"Harry kali ini kamu berjalan sendiri."

"Uh, baiklah daddy."

Setelah itu mereka segera pergi melalu jaringan Floo menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Di Diagon Alley's Harry membeli cukup banyak buku, baik buku bacaan ataupun buku pelajaran untuk anak kecil.

"Daddy, aku ingin semuanya," mohon Harry dengan penuh harap.

"Banyak sekali? Apa kamu benar-benar akan membaca semuanya?"

"Mau daddy…. Please daddy," jawab Harry dengan jurus mautnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo ke kasir."

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka segera menuju Honeydukes. Di Honeydukes Harry membeli bermacam-macam permen dan coklat, membuat Severus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tetapi tidak bisa menolak ketika dia menatap mata hijaunya. Setelah keluar dari tempat itu dan kini sudah berada di dekat Three Broomsticks Severus teringat kalau barangnya ada yang tertinggal di toko tadi.

"Harry, daddy kembali ke Honeydukes dulu. Kamu ke Three Broomsticks terlebih dahulu, jangan kemana-mana lagi mengerti!" perintah Severus .

"Baik daddy."

Setelah yakin Harry menuju tempat yang disuruhnya dia segera berbalik menuju Honeydukes. Sementara itu Harry berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ditujunya, pada saat itu ada seorang pria yang memakai jubah serba hitam dari ujung kepala hingga kaki memanggilnya dengan polosnya Harry mendekati pria tersebut.

"Hai, kamu Harry Potter kan?"

"Iya, ada apa paman memanggilku?"

"Paman memiliki jus yang sangat enak dan sangat disukai oleh anak-anak, mau?" orang misterius tersebut memperlihatkan botol yang ukurannya sedang dan berisikan cairan berwarna orange seperti jus jeruk.

"Apakah itu tidak belacun? Telus manis tidak paman?" tanya Harry polos.

"Tenang saja, ini manis dan tidak beracun."

Setelah mendengar itu Harry menerima botolnya dan menghabiskan semua isi botol itu. Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu Harry pingsan dan terjatuh. Pria itu tersenyum senang dan mendekati Harry tetapi berhenti karena Severus sudah ada di sana dan merapalkan mantra padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Severus yang kini sudah menggendong Harry dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah pria misterius dihadapannya.

"Hahahahaha…. Tenanglah Snape, aku hanya memberikan minuman yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati."

"Berani-beraninya kau…" geram Severus.

"Tentu saja berani…. Aku hanya memberikan 'sedikit' hukuman pada bocah itu! Kutukan yang cukup menyenangkan!" ucap pria itu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kutukan? Apa itu? JAWAB!" kata Severus mulai emosi.

"Well, tenanglah tuan Snape yang terhormat, kutukan yang tidak membuat bocah itu mati kok. Hanya saja kutukan itu adalah kutukan yang membuat…. Apa ya? Ah terserah. Suatu saat nanti ketika Potter Junior itu berumur…. Hmmm…. Kira-kira sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun akan terjadi perubahan yang sangat besar pada tubuh dan seluruh hidupnya. Hanya itu saja tuan Snape yang terhormat. Well, sampai jumpa, dadah bye bye…." Setelah itu pria misterius tadi menghilang tanpa jejak.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

OK. Akhirnya beres juga ff Drarry ini.

Aku pertama kali membuat ff Drarry, oleh karena itu aku minta maaf apabila ada yang salah, aku menerima saran dan masukan tapi kalau FLAME maaf aku tidak terima.

R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASE…..

Tidak review maka TIDAK LANJUT.


	2. Masa Indah

**Desclaimer:** J.K Rowling

**Pair:** DracoXHarry

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, Gender Switch, Harry female, Voldemort dan Nagini mati.

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** Astia Aoi

**Title:** Jodoh dan Takdir!

**Summary: **Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?/Drarry/ Gender Switch, Harry female/ maaf summary jelek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2. Masa Indah

Spinner's End, kamar Harry.

Tubuh mungil Harry terbaring diatas kasur, mata hijaunya tertutup rapat tanpa celah sedikitpun, sudah kurang lebih 3 jam Harry belum sadarkan diri. Sementara Severus terduduk lemas sambil menatap wajah polos Harry. Dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada anak laki-lakinya itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sekeras mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian Harry membuka matanya.

"Daddy…. daddy…. daddy dimana?"

Severus segera bangkit dari sofa, mendekati Harry dan duduk di samping kasur, "_Yes_, _Son._ Ada apa?"

"Apa yang teljadi daddy? Kenapa kepalaku pusing?"

"Kau meminum minuman 'aneh' dari orang yang 'sama sekali tidak kamu kenal'. Apa kamu tidak pernah mengingat apa yang selalu daddy katakan?"

"Maaf daddy, Hally melupakan apa yang pelnah daddy katakan itu," ucap Harry dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, daddy tunggu dibawah," kata Severus sambil berdiri.

Harry memandang punggung ayahnya yang kini keluar dari kamar, dia benar-benar sangat menyesal. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dia segera turun dari kasur, membereskan kasurnya lalu berlari ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ayahnya. Setelah sampai diruang tengah-tempat Severus berdiri menunggu Harry-anak itu segera memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Daddy…. Jangan malah sama Hally ya. Hally ga mau daddy malah,"rajuk Harry.

Severus melepaskan pelukan Harry kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Harry, "Daddy tidak marah padamu _son_. Hanya saja daddy tidak habis pikir kau melakukan hal seceroboh itu."

"Ung…. Hally janji ga akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Harry sungguh-sungguh.

"Daddy pegang janjimu _son_. Sekarang kamu mau makan apa?"

"Ung…. Es klim daddy," jawab Harry sumringah.

"_Ice cream _bukan menu makan siang yang baik. _Omellete_ saja."

"Baiklah daddy, _omellete keju_ ya daddy," pinta Harry semangat.

"Terserah, kamu tunggu di sofa sementara daddy membuatnya."

Harry mengangguk dan segera duduk manis di sofa sesuai intruksi ayahnya. Sementara itu Severus dengan sigapnya membuatkan menu masakan favorite anaknya itu, semenjak dia mengasuh Harry dia mulai belajar memasak dari Narcissa Malfoy-meski dengan terpaksa-dan juga dari buku-buku yang dia beli. Kembali ke ruang tengah, Harry yang mulai bosan turun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Daddy~" panggil Harry dari pintu dapur.

Severus yang masih sibuk memasak hanya menatap wajah anaknya itu.

"Ada apa Harry? Daddy masih memasak, kembalilah duduk di sofa."

"Tapi daddy~ Hally bosan. Apakah Hally boleh membantu?"

Severus berhenti sejenak lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Harry," _son_, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi daddy selesai. Sekarang kembalilah ke ruang tengah dan duduk manis di sofa, mengerti."

"Ung…. Baiklah daddy. Maaf Hally ganggu," setelah berkata seperti itu Harry kembali duduk di sofa dan Severus melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tidak lama setelah itu Severus membawakan nampan berisikan makan siang mereka ke ruang tengah dan memulai ritual (?) makan siang mereka. Setelah selesai makan siang Severus menyimpan semua sisa makan mereka di tempat cuci piring dan membiarkan peri rumah membersihkannya.

"Daddy, nanti malam kita jadi kan ke lumah dlaco?" tanya Harry sambil memegang tangan ayahnya.

"Tentu, lagi pula daddy ada urusan dengan Lucius," jawab Severus sambil mengusap lembut kepala Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum senang lalu dia turun dari sofa dan berlari ke kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa boneka serigala dan buku cerita bergambar kesayangannya. Setelah itu Harry bermain sendiri sementara Severus membaca buku ramuan yang belum selesai dia baca.

"Daddy~ " panggil Harry yang kini sudah ada di depan Severus berusaha naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

Melihat itu Severus menyimpan bukunya dan menggendong Harry, lalu mendudukan Harry dipangkuannya," ada apa Harry?"

"Daddy, Hally mau beltanya boleh?" ucap Harry sambil menatap mata hitam Severus.

"Boleh _son_, mau menanyakan apa?"

"Tadi Hally baca buku, di buku itu dicelitakan kalau kelualga itu teldili dali seolang daddy, Seolang mommy, dan seolang anak. Yang mau Hally tanya, Mommy Hally mana?" tanya Harry dengan polosnya.

Severus yang mendengar itu tersentak, dia belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia takut Harry marah dan tidak mau menerimanya.

"Daddy~ kenapa diam?" rengek Harry.

"Huft, _son_. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini sekarang? Nanti jika kamu sudah berumur tujuh tahun, daddy akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Ung…. Baiklah daddy, ah iya daddy bental lagi Dlaco ulang tahun. Hally ingin beli hadiah buat Dlaco, tapi apa yang bagus ya?" tanya Harry dengan wajah serius.

Severus tersenyum melihat Harry yang tidak menanyakan masalah tadi,"Apapun yang akan kamu belikan, Draco pasti menyukainya _son_."

"Ukh Daddy tidak membantu," Harry merengut kesal sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir mungilnya.

Severus terkekeh pelan melihatnya,"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membelikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan arti namanya saja? Kau tahu kan artinya?"

"Ah, IYA BENAL DADDY! Uhm, nama nya kan Dlaco…. Altinya kalau tidak salah NAGA! Benal kan daddy?" tanya Harry bersemangat.

"Hahaha…. Iya Harry, benar," jawab Severus yang disambut wajah 'melongo' Harry yang pertama kali melihat ayahnya tertawa semenjak dia kecil.

"Daddy teltawa…. Huwaaa…. Akhilnya Hally liat daddy ketawa…." Ucap Harry senang.

"Baiklah sekarang kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Malfoy _Manor_," perintah Severus sambil menurunkan Harry.

"Baik daddy," Harry segera berlari ke kamarnya dan memakai jaket Hijau miliknya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka berdua tiba di Malfoy _Manor_. Setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di tubuh mereka Severus menurunkan Harry dari gendongannya. Narcissa yang pertama kali menyambut mereka berdua.

"Sev, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Narcissa sambil memeluk Sahabat suaminya.

"Ada sedikit masalah dan harus segera dibicarakan dengan Lucius," jawab Severus datar.

"Lucius ada di ruang kerjanya, ah hai Harry! Apa kabar _son_?" ucap Narcissa beralih ke Harry sedangkan Severus segera menuju ruang kerja Lucius.

"Halo aunt 'Cissy, aku baik-baik saja meski tadi Hally pingsan," jawab Harry polos.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu sakit Harry?" tanya Narcisa khawatir.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku melakukan hal celoboh aunt 'Cissy."

"Hal ceroboh? Apa itu _son_?" tanya Narcissa.

Sebelum Harry menjawab Draco mendekati Harry,"Harry! Huwaaa…. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Halo Dlaco, solly lama hehehe…." Sapa Harry disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Ga apa-apa kok Harry, ayo Harry kita main. Mom, kita main di kamarku ya, dadah," ucap Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry menuju kamarnya.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap Draco memang selalu berubah _un-Malfoy-ish_ jika sudah bersama sahabat baiknya-Harry-.

#

Di ruang kerja Lucius,

"Jadi, apakah ada perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Harry, Sev?" tanya Lucius.

"Sekarang tidak ada sama sekali, hanya saja aku Khawatir dengan kesehatan dia di masa yang akan datang. Huft…. Ini semua keslahanku," jawab Severus menyesal meski wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi." Kata Lucius.

"Ya…. Tadi Harry menanyakan masalah ibunya, dan kujawab ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun aku baru akan menjelskannya." Ungkap Severus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucius singkat.

"Mungkin karena aku belum siap untuk itu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mulai mengajar?"

"Awal September nanti, dan aku menitipkan Harry padamu _mate_."

Lucius hanya mengangguk lalu kembali membaca perkamen-perkamen yang semenjak tadi terbengkalai.

#

Kamar Draco…

"Harry, nanti kau akan tinggal di sini kan selama uncle Sev mengajar?" tanya Draco sambil bermain dengan snitch.

"Iya, Hally untuk sementala tinggal di manol dulu. Kenapa, Dlaco tidak suka?" tanya Harry menatap wajah sahabat baiknya dengan perasaan yang was-was.

Draco belik menatap Harry,"Hahahaha…. Mana mungkin aku ga suka, malah aku senang kamu bisa bersama denganku," jawab Draco tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Harry hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Melihat itu Draco menyimpan mainannya dan mendekati Harry. Setelah mendekat Draco duduk di depan Harry, Harry diam dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Harry, kamu sayang ama Draco ga?" tanya Draco lembut sambil menatap mata Emerald Harry.

"Iya, Hally saaaanggaaattt…. Sayang Dlaco," jawab Harry senang.

"Benarkah? Wah senangnya…. Kalau begitu Harry harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Draco dan bersama Draco terus selamanya dalam suka maupun duka." Kata Draco sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hu'um, Hally janji akan ada di sisi Dlaco selamanya dalam suka maupun duka. Dlaco juga yaa…." Jawab Harry semangat sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hu'um," gumam Draco sambil menggerakan jarinya yang bertaut. Setelah itu Draco mencium bibir Harry sekilas sukses membuat Harry merona.

"Unh, Dlaco nakal~" ucap Harry yang masih merona, sedangkan kini tangannya dipegang erat oleh Draco.

"Biarin, itu biar kamu tetep tepati janjimu," kata Draco dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari di balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dari tadi Narcissa melihat semuanya. Dia tersenyum melihat adegan itu,'semoga tidak terjadi hal yang sangat buruk kepada mereka berdua,' batin Narcissa.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Ok akhirnya chapter kedua selesaiiii….mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ff ini…. Banyak kendala juga sih…hehehe.

Semoga readers puas, dan bagi readers yang ga suka Harry jadi cewek saya mohon maaf, dan karena sudah tertulis di Warning dengan Bold dan huruf kapital saya tidak akan berkomentar banyak….

Akhir kata saya menunggu Review anda semua wahai Readers…^.^v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks to:** ochan malfoy (guest), HanariaBlack, drarry lover (guest), pembaca lewat (guest), drarry D (guest), xxruuxx, , Jamcomaria, and all silent readers ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
